Delivery services deliver packages, merchandise, groceries, etc. to homes and businesses. When making a delivery that requires a signature, a driver of the delivery service may knock on a door or ring a doorbell of a home/business/etc. When a recipient is at the home or business, the recipient can answer the door, accept delivery of the package, and sign for the package delivery. When no person is at the home or business, the delivery driver often will not make the delivery. Instead, the package may be delivered on another day, the person to whom the package is addressed may need to go to the delivery service to pick up the package, the package may be returned to the shipper, etc. In some cases, items of a delivery that does not require a signature can be left outside a home or business. In such cases, there is a risk that someone may steal the delivered items.